Amelia Novel and the big Mystery
by Haveadreamto
Summary: Hey I hope it's now more readable, I also wan't to apologise for my bad english, it's noth my mother language but I did my best I hope you enjoy the story
1. Chapter 1: The royal family's secret

It was a beautiful, sunny day. King William of the UK and his wife Kate where standing in front of Buckingham Palace. They greeted the crowd, that had spread over the 2 sides of the big, bronze gate (wich was build for security around the palace). The guards kept the crowd at the sides, in the crowd there where a lot of tabloids. They waited for the arrival of Princess Victoria and her husband Prince Alexander with their new-born baby boy Harry, wich came from the hospital. The crowd got grazy when a black car with blinded windows and escorted by the police arrived. But it wasn't Princess Victoria who stepped out the car but her older brother Crown Prince Danniel with his wife Crown Princesse Emma and their daughter Princess Amilia. They walked on the path (wich was made by the guards) through the crowd. Their 2 years old daughter walked between her parents and they had both gripped firmly her hand. It was the first time that they came officially out with her, since they brought her 2 years ago back from the hospital. That was because they wanted to keep her out of the spotlights as much as possible. Journalists started asking questions enthousiastically and the photographers started shooting one picture after another and they didn't even bothered about setting of their flash. Amelia was so startled she started crying. All of a sudden different camera lenses burst and the journalists seemed to have lost their voice. Everybody looked stunned to Amelia, nobody understood what had happened. Danniel and Emma hurried over the path with Amelia who seemed to have calmed down. They joined the King and Queen who pretended nothing had happened and Kate picked up Amelia and hugged her.

Suddenly a new black car with blinded windows and escorted by police arrived. This time it was Princess Victoria who stepped out the car with Harry in her arms covered in blankets followed by her husband Alexander. The journalists seemed suddenly to have got their voice back as they started know shouting questions to Princess Victoria and her husband. Even the lenses of the camera's seemed to be repaired as they flashed heavily when the Princess passed by and joined the family. To great relief of the King and Queen seemed that the tabloids had already forgotten the accident…

Amelia's where late that night deep in discussion about what to do now. It was our plan to keep her away from the press from the beginning said Amelia's father. Yes, I know said her mother but that's never going to work as long we live in the UK. The attention will only start to grow once she goes to school. But their has to be something we can do to take care they tabloids leave Amelia alone until she's ready for the attention? Moving to another country he suggested desperately. What if I discussed with my parents that I travel now and then to London to do my dutty's he asked. There you say something said Emma, but that's never going to work. And what do we have to tell her when she aks about her grandparents? My parents are already dead whe can't say yours are dead too! We wiil figure something out Danniel calmed her but he became less confident to. And how will you tell your parents they will have no contact with their first grandchild for years? Emma got on. You are right said Danniel besides even in another land the press would follow us everywhere, but something as today may never happen again. Think about what the press would write about Amelia, I even don't want to imagine the headlines…Suddenly the door of the library –where they had been discussing-opened. Danniel's parents came stunned in the library.

Emma stiffened, what she wanted last after discussing with Danniel came Danniels parents hearing them discuss. Already with the least words they where scared Emma and Danniel where going to divorce. They where extremly nosy and wanted always to control them. And Emma thought that was the reason they wanted her and Danniel to live them even they said it was because it would prepare him better to become King once. Someone of the staff said there was something going on in the library, so we went to check said William when he saw their stunned faces. Is everything fine asked Kate worried. William looked from Danniel to Emma and asked what's this actually all about? You aren't going to divorce, don't you? Kate tried to change the subject quickly and asked we where also wondering what was wrong with Amelia earlier today, do you what it was? Was this about the accident? Yeah whe were lucky the press didn't made a fuss about it. Suddenly they heard a cough. A stern looking woman stood in the doorhole . Her gray hair in was in a thight bun, she was wearing glasses with a square spectacle frame and was wearing strange clothes- a sort of green looked stunned at her en clearly she used that silence to speak and said: I'm sorry for interrupting the discussion but I think I know what's "wrong" with Amilia. William had found his voice back and shouted who do you think you are? How do you got in?There is security all around the palace and inside the palace… Does that really matter? Asked the strange woman. For god's sake shouted William again what are we still standing here? Shouldn't we call the guards? Wait said Kate calmly before he got the chance to shout again, shouldn't we wait till we have heard what she has to tell, she has to tell us something important, that's clearly whe she's here. Fine said William grumpily and Kate noded to the woman that she could speak again. The woman said fine, I'll introduce myself: I'm Minerva McGonagall headmistress of Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Wich Amelia shall also attend, wich is if she stays in the country. And why for god's sake shoute William again do you think our grandchild should go to that weird shool of yours? Because we are the only school in the UK for wizards and wichtes and I think that today has become clear that she has magical powers answered the woman calmly. Are you crazy shouted William again but this time it was even worse he was really angry now, how dare you to sneak in the palace and then then you are talking these nonses to us, who do you think you are? I will call the guards he said angryly. But right at that moment amelia's nanny came with amelia crying in her arms in the library. I'm sorrying for disturbing she said quickly but she kept shouting for you she said with a nod to emma. Don't worry emma said kindly to the nanny I will take care of her and she caught amelia over from the nanny, thank you, you can go now she said to the nanny while she was trying to calm amelia down. McGonagall used that moment of interruption to speak again she walked towards Emma who still was trying to calm Amelia and said would you please hand her over I can calm her down, Emma doubted and looked at the woman in consideration,she decided she should give it a try and handed Amelia over to the strange woman. As soon as the woman took Amelia, Amelia stopped crying immediatley and after a few minutes Amelia lay sleeping in the womans arms. Everyone looked at her in pure amazement. She gave Amelia back to the Crown Princess and transformend in an cypersian cat and transformed back to herself. As everyone had already looked stunned at her you couldn't compare there mouths where just hanging open. After a while the King had found his voice finally back and so his anger. He was shivering wit hanger now and shouted: ENOUGH, GUARDS ! But before he finished shouting the Queen had laid her hand on his mout hand said with the utmost calmed we should let her finish speaking even if it is rubbish, we can still arrest her if it seems she's setting us up! Ooh alright said the King grumpily but if she just having a laugh with I will not bes o calm. The woman seemed to roll her eyes but noboy noticed and she went calmly on as I said there are still witches and wizards we only hide for the muggles –no magical people- because there would happen things like that and she noded to William or like with Amelia this morning. There is actually a ministry of magic to control al such things but they have been really bussy and have made more mistakes lately. And that's the reason why I came, to take care that no one finds out about Amelia, that would not be only a disaster for the ministry but for the magical community ! It would be a big breaking of the rules for the statut of secrecy. The whole time William had still been shivering of anger and now her burst again alright if we have to believe what you are saying, what then is exactly your plan to hide everything eh? And watch out if you are lying we will arrest that bunch of freaks and you will speak otherwise then ! McGonagall rolled again with her eyes and said again as calm as possible and you think they would believe you if you told all of what i'm telling you now? I think they would then arrest you, even you're a King. They would think YOU have become crazy! And if you now will listen to my plan, I have not the whole evening! Well to start with telling my plan I think you should first of all move to another country, about wich your where talking earlier she said and she noded to Emma and Danniel.

William who was really getting tired of al that talking nonse he looked angry at his son and daughter –in-law and and asked with an amazed and sad undertoon you where? They both looked to the ground and finally Danniel said yeah we where, but we have discussed this and we both found it not a good plan, besides even in another country the tabloids would follow us! Yeah and I i'm not saying anything but my son is the CROWN PRINCE it's not like the people would never notice they have moved and I need him to help with al the duty's ! yeah but still it's that that I would advice to do. If your son travels now and then to London, must it be alright with the duty's, your daughter-in-law will have to stay with at home with her daughter off course but no wand then she to can travel to London to do some duty's for your family without Amelia noticing. And what then said William when my son becomes King next year? Now it was McGonagall's time to looked stunned and said you're bearely 64! That's not really the tradition in the UK to give to give away the Crown on such an early each you could easily sit another 11 years on the trown, with tradition even more! Take 11 laughed Danniel now. Yeah said McGonagall 'till that time Amelia wouldn't need such great protection anymore, then she will have the control of her powers. But 'till she's out of the country she said with a great sadness in her voice to the King and Queen you can't have any contact with Amelia she would ask to much questions and the whole plan would be for nothing…

Just tell her that her grandparents live in England and are verry bussy the woman said when se saw the worried gaze of Emma and Danniel. Yeah thans he will love to meet her grandparents Emma said sarcastically. I know it's hard and it's defenitely not an easy plan but if you want to be sure nobody finds out about her secret you will have to stick to the plan and Emma thaught she even saw a tear glinstening in the womans eye. The Crown Princesse felt suddenly verry sorry for the woman, it must not have been easy for her to, to trie and sneak into the castle tell them such news…Alright she said if we stick to the plan do you have any idea in wich country we will best to move? Belgium I think respond McGonagall immideatley it' a small quite country in Europe, I think if you move to the countryside of Belgium on one will bother you. But how do we arrange that so quickly Danniel protested: it takes months to even just get a visum to go to Belgium let alone your legilisation there and only then you can start to find a house and as we don't really know the country… al togheter that will take at least a half year! Even for a Crown Prince he added modestly. I think said his wife that you will must do something with your title to fasten things up(even if it is against your principles) you will just have to call the King of Belgium and tell him short about the situation. It was now McGonagall's turn the whole situation had brought her verry silent, this was indeed a verry painfull situation but she knew it had to be this way for everyone's best interests.

Alright I will arrange that part of the plan Danniel said grumpily (still not really convinced of the plan), tomorrow I will call the King of Belgium. Alright now that's settled where and when do we best move back to London? I imagine whe can't straight move back to the palace, there has to be some time between in London just to get Amelia used to the city and our culture. I agree totally said the woman I have hadn't tought of that! Brilliant idea! Yeah it's is said Danniel with a light tone of sarcasm but do you know where we will live during that period and how long? I think I know said Emma, the house my parents live you know in downingstreet, when they died they gave me the house, we could live there. And as for how long interrupted the woman I think it's best to wait 'till you become King that year on the National Holiday (wich takes place during the easter holidays) but she must be prepared else it would be to much of a shock for her so I suggest that you tell her everything during the autumn vacation. Emma to Danniel I think this plan is verry thoughtfull, I think we should do this. Danniel nodded silently knowing all te trouble it will cause.

The King and Queen had also the whole time of this part of the conversation been verry quite, also they knew that this was what their son and daughter-in-law had to do and neither of them was verry happy about it. Well said McGonagall who could feel the uncomfortable silent hanging in the air: I will see you again when Amelia will go to my school, oh and one last thing do not forget to arrange a vault for her in the gringrots wizarding bank in Diagon Alley, she will need that to buy her schoolstuff, and with that she turned and changed again in the cipersian cat and walked out the library.

That night could nor the King and Queen nor the Crown Prince and Princess sleep. They knew all perfectly well that 11 hard, difficult years where waiting for them. But while her grandparents and partent couldn't get rid of the thought of recent events the little Amelia who hadn't give a kick since she had laying in McGonagalls arms… she couldn't have possibly any idea that tomorrow her destiny would be sealed when her father made that important phonecall to the King of Belgium and that they will find the perfect spot for living incognito (a small villa in the countryside) and that she would live a quite live till she finds out in Belgium that she in fact a witch and goes for 2 years there to a wizarding school, it's only when her parents decide that to move to London and she knows she will must go to a wizarding school that the adventures for her really will start…


	2. Chapter 2: the new wizarding school

Chapter 2: the new wizardschool

Amelia was on first sight a normal girl of 11 years, she was not to short or to small she had red hair wich reached just her shoulders en she had deep blue eyes. But she wasn't as normal as everyone seemed to think, she was a witch. She had now gone already two years to the St. Barbara college for witches and wizardkind. But in the summer vacation after her second year, her parents all of a sudden decided to move to Londen.  
She would have to go find another wizarding school, but she had no idea how to do that. In Belgium she didn't needed to do that, the school had invited her, but she had no idea of that would be the same this time and she couldn't take the risk.  
She was glad that the language was not a problem in Belgium she had spoken Dutch at school but at home with her parents she had always spoken English. Though she never understood why, it came quite handy.  
The whole summer she was speculating about what to do now, till in the last week of holiday something happend that took al her doubts away: one day she was in her room pakking out the last stuff when an owl with an enveloppe tied to his paw came fly inside out of the open window. Carefully she detached the enveloppe from the owl's paw and looked at the adress this must be a mistake she thought but when she saw the adress: middle Amelia Novel, Downing Street 6, LONDON, the middle big room, she knew this could hardly be an mistake. She opened cautiously the enveloppe and with her eyebrows raised she started to read the letter(from parchment, wich she found verry strange inside it:  
_Dear Misses Novel_

_We are pleased to inform you that you –since you moved to London-have a place at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wirzardry.  
It's a verry rare thing for wichtes and wizards to move to another country. For that reason and to further inform you about or rules, the headmistress –myself- shall bring you a visit tomorrow midday at 2 o'clock. The list with your books and other equipment shall I bring you tomorow to.  
Students of starting in the third year have also the chance to bring at certain weekends a visit to the little village not far from the school grounds called 'Hogsmeade'.  
I you wish to do so, pleace let your parents or guardian sign the enclosed form.  
You may also bring an owl, cat or toad to the school.  
We are expecting you Monday 1 September_

_Yours Sincerley ,  
_

_M. McGonagall  
Headmistress_

Amelia rereaded the letter another couple of times and she still couldn't believe what she was reading. She hastened to the kitchen and showed the letter to her mother. There appeared a smile on her mother's face and she said I'm glad my dear, didn't I told you would get another invitation to a wizarding school here? You just need to have a little faith honey. Amelia noded but roled her eyes and hastened back up stairs. Back in her room she started even faster puting the last boxes away, she thought that after tomorow there would be not much time anymore. There where only 4 days left, and she still had to go after her books and other equipment and had to pack her trunk. While she was running through her room like a chicken without a head she accidentally fall over a box and all the books –wich had clearly been in the box-. She looked at the tittle:Harry Potter and the philosophers stone and had feeling she knew from somewhere but she couldn't put her finger as to where she knew it from. She gazed to the other books spread over the floor and saw that they al started with the same name: Harry Potter. I must be a whole series, she thought. She quickly picked up the other books and hide them in her desk. The first book was still in her hands and she couldn't help herself, she was way to curious and started to read…  
The next morning when she woke up she noticed that the book was lying on her face, she must have fallen asleep while reading. She hastened downstairs where here mom and dad where already having breakfast. She ate as usual cereals but this time she couldn't really eat,she was way to nervous for that afternoon. When she was ready she sneaked back upstairs and start reading furhter, after a while she heard her mother scream that she had to come downstairs. She looked at her alarm clock standing on her nighttable and she was shocked when she saw that it was already 2 o'clock in the afternoon, the headmistress must be there and dead of nerves she walked downstairs.  
When she finally came into the livingroom she saw her parents already speaking with the headmistress in hushed tones… When they saw her, her mother hastily said : Amelia, there you are ! This is your new headmistress Minerva McGonagall, her mother pointed to the stern looking woman, with her gray hair tight in a bun and with spectales wich even made her look more stern. She also wore weird clothes: green robes. The woman smiled at her, gave her a hand and said nice to meet you Amelia. Amelia returned the smile and said quickly nice to meet you to madam, while she sat in the chair across the headmistress. Well I you will excuse me her father said at once, I have to go. I will let you out her mother said and I will return with tea and biscuits she said to Amelia and the headmistress. Professor McGonagall said to her: I have brought you a list where you must pick of at least 2 extra lessons and a list with your books and equipment, but you already have a wand I have heard? Amelia nodded shortly and took her wand out of her pocket and handed to the professor and said it's eleven inches, made from hawtorn wood the core is phoenix feather and it's surprisingly swishy. Professor McGonagall noded when she took the wand and examined it verry carefully, she said verry well – and amelia thought she her eyes glinsten- and gave her wand back. Amelia, I was wondering, would you mind to tell me something more about your former school? Amelia found this verry strange , wasn't SHE supposed to tell her something more about HER school? But she nodded softly and said I used to live in a muggle village, so whe needed to dress as normal as possible and therefore didn't where robes or something. The school was in my neighbourhood so we could go back home at 4 o 'clock in the afternoon just like the surrounding muggle schools. The school wasn't verry to so… Is there a big difference with your school? She asked the headmistress. Right at that time her mother came with the tea and biscuits and after drinking a cup of tea though she looked in deep thoughts the headmistress answered well I think the difference couldn't hardly be bigger, I'm affraid. But don't worry, I you will get soon used to it. Now Hogwarts is a boarding hool for children with magical powers from al over the UK. It's situated in the hills of Scotland but the exact location is top secret. It's divided in four "houses" named after the four founders of Hogwarts: Gryffindor, HufflePuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw and that's about to be your family while your staying at Hogwarts. She looked at her watch, Amelia could tell it didn't looked like a normal watch but as she didn't saw it verry well she couldn't precisely tell the difference. Oh dear is it already that late, I have to go. Oh before I forget to ask, do you know where you have to go to find your books and other equipment from your list? Amelia nodded no and she was glad the headmistress had asked, because she otherwise she had messed it up already for even starting school… No problem she said, I it's okay for you I will send Hagrid tomorow to go en pick your equipment. You don't have to be afraid of him she said looking at Amelia's scared face. He's maybe tall and is looking a bit rough but he's verry kind and gentle. He know's his way well in diagon Alley. Did your parents took care for your vault in Gringrotts ? Amelia nodded. Well that's all settled then, hope you find al what youre looking for tomorow the professor said and Amelia thought she again saw her eyes glinstening. We are expecting you the first of September at King's Cross station, at 11 o'clock in the morning at perron 9 ¾, that's the gate to or real station where the Hogwarts Express will standing ready to take you al to Hogwarts, McGonagall added after seeing Amelia's puzzeld face. Euh gate Amelia said a bit confused, how can a perron be a gate. Don't worry dear, when time comes you will know what to do. Don't forget to go first to my office when you arrive, you can join later the rest at the banket, now I really have to go. She shaked her mothers hand and said thank you for the tea, then she turned to Amelia and said it was nice to meet you she said shaking amelia's hand and before Amelia even could blink she had vanished in tin air.


End file.
